Reading Strategies
When entering college, assignments and expectations change from what is expected in most high schools. Being able to read and retain the reading information are very important with the changing learning environment. In college, most professors assign reading so the student can gain knowledge on the subject. The readings aren’t always discussed in class, so it is very important for the student to comprehend the material on their own. Taking notes, limiting distractions, budgeting time, reviewing before class, and discussing with other students are ways to improve comprehension and understanding of the text. Taking Notes Notes can be taken while reading or after reading to summarize the information. When taking notes the information is repeated so students can digest the information and summarize what is important. “Taking notes by hand forces the brain to engage in some heavy ‘mental lifting,’ these efforts foster comprehension and retention” (Cindi May). Reading and note taking are active mental processes, meaning the reader is actively working to interpret the information. Note taking builds memory clues about the material. “taking emphasizes information in your mind” (“Reading Strategies”). The important points stand out and stick better in memory when notes are taken while completing a reading assignment. 'Look for headings and highlighting' Most reading materials include headings to indicate a change in topic or an important piece of information. It is helpful to pay attention to headings because they will summarize the information that follows. Highlighted words also point out things to pay attention to. Commonly, vocab words or topics that are used often during the class, highlighted words, and definitions are beneficial to be recorded while taking notes. 'Look up unknown words' When completing a reading assignment it is important to understand the definition of words so that the information can be understood. Adding definitions of unknown words to notes can solidify the word’s meaning for the reader and add the word to the reader’s vocabulary. Limit Distractions Distractions are obstacles taking mental attention. In order to better retain reading it is helpful to have few distractions fighting for attention. Our brains can only focus on so many things at a time and distractions pull attention away from the assignment. “Interruptions and distractions make it harder to focus and decrease your chances of recalling information later” (“Concentration & Distractions”). Reading assignments require a lot of attention; in order to retain information, limiting distractions adds to success. Budget Time By budgeting time, attention can be focused on one assignment at a time. If a time constraint is weighing the student down it can be hard to focus effectively on the information. Deadlines can pull focus from the current work. Making small goals can help the whole assignment be completed efficiently. Varying the time of study sessions and allowing time for breaks can be useful. “If you lose focus when studying one way for a long time, vary the ways you study” (“Concentration & Distractions”). Studying several topics for short durations of time or completing one subject before moving on are different approaches to managing time. Review before class Reviewing notes before a class refreshes a student’s memory of the information for class and for future reference. When information is solid in a student’s mind they can join class discussions with prior understanding of the topic. Students can apply the information gathered to projects and assignments if the information is fresh in their minds. Discussing the reading with other students similarly refreshes the material. “When readers are called upon to communicate the ideas they have read, it is then that they learn to conceptualize and discover what meaning the assignment has to them” (“After Reading Strategies”). Discussing provides different views of the information and can improve the student’s knowledge on the subject. Works Cited “After Reading Strategies.” Seminole County Public Schools. ''2014. Web. 29 Sept. 2014. Cindi May. “Learning Secret: Don’t Take Notes with a Laptop.” ''Scientific '' American''. Scientific American, a Division of Nature America, Inc., 3 June 2014. Web. 29 Sept. 2014. “Concentration & Distractions.” Academic Success Center. Oregon State University, 2014. Web. 29 Sept. 2014. “Reading Strategies.” Mind Tools. Mind Tools Ltd, 2014. Web. 29 Sept. 2014.